The Life of a Ninja
by Frankie hearts NARUTO
Summary: A story about ninjas! And 7 girls becoming ninjas! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I do own the 7 girls and their sensei, though.
1. The First Ninja

"Come on, we can't be lost!"

"Check the map, weirdos."

"Hey, this place is big, ok?"

"Geez, it can't be that hard to figure out! It's a big village thingy, right? So there'll be a big sign! Anyone read and/or speak Japanese?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

The seven girls, and their "guardian," if you will, were on their way to Konoha. Well, actually, they were trying to find it first. Two days ago, they had all received letters asking them to come train at the ninja school there...wherever that was. Of course, they all accepted. Why? Two reasons...regular school was evil, and ninjas weren't supposed to be real...

Dalton grabbed the map from the youngest one and studied it. Then he slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"We're not lost, you numbskulls. We're a mile away from the main gate!"

A collection of, "ooh's" went through the bunch of girls. Dalton eyed the girls angrily.

"Ok, who said we were lost?"

A timid hand rose into the air, "I did."

This was 14-year-old Amanda, the paranoid one. She didn't really trust anything she saw, but laughed at the dumbest things.

Sayuri twitched, "This is the fourth time you've said that! Calm down, we're almost there."

Sayuri was usually kind, if you knew her, but is easily annoyed.

"Ok."

The group trudged on. In the back, two girls were talking.

"Oh, I can't wait to get there! I've never seen a ninja before!" The younger one squealed, "I wanna be a good ninja!"

"It won't be that easy," The other contradicted, "It takes a lot of work. You have to train hard everyday, and then you go on dangerous missions. You're far from being a ninja, Frankie-chan."

Frankie was the youngest of all the girls, but she wasn't picked on. Most of the time she was hyper, and she couldn't think rationally. The older girl was named Hunter. She was serious lots of the time, and laughed maniacally at random moments.

"Look!" Kate pointed ahead, "Is that a ninja?"

Everyone was immediately on their tiptoes, trying to see the discovered target.

The ninja, they saw, was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. On his cheeks were what seemed to be...whiskers? And he looked really ADD.

That suspicion was confirmed as the group watched him have a spaz attack.

**Naruto's POV**

_Holy crap! Look at all the chicks! Look at all the __hot_ _chicks...Gah! Snap out of it Naruto! You're supposed to greet the guests, not drool over them...  
_  
I slapped myself out of my mental spasm and looked around. The group was approaching. Ok, just stay on topic.

"Hi!" I grinned and waved, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

The girls giggled. What was so funny?

"Cute name," One of them replied.

"Huh?" I blushed a bit, "Oh, thanks. How about you? What's your name?"

She smiled, "My name's Kate."

I looked at the others, "Ok, and who are you guys?"

"I'm Wes."

"The name's Hunter."

"Kaycie!"

"...I-I'm Amanda."

"I is Sayuri!"

"Teehee I'm Frankie."

I pointed to the guy, "So you're their sensei?" He had to be, he was the tallest.

He nodded, "By the way, my name's Dalton."

"Cool. Well uh, I'm s'posed to escort you guys to the Hokage...Let's go!"

**Back to Girls'/3rd Person POV**

Naruto turned around and disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"W-where'd he go?" Amanda stuttered, "I thought he was leading us!"

Then Naruto reappeared with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Haha, sorry guys. I forgot you weren't ninjas."

A vein twitched slightly in Hunter's head and she glared at him.

"Let's just go before I'm forced to act irrationally upon you," She laughed creepily. Naruto had a scared look on his face.

"God, she's just like Sakura."


	2. Meet Ms Hokage

The group of girls, led by Naruto, were walking through the village. Naruto was pointing out various places along the way.

"Back there, where you came in, there's a forest where I train. If anyone wants to come and watch, feel free." He wiggled his eyebrows, "OOH! And right there, that's my favorite place in the whole world." Naruto stopped in front of a small building and grinned, "Ichiraku Ramen!"

The complex appeared small. There were banners covering the top half of the front opening, and you could see people from the waist down. Naruto started walking toward the ramen when Dalton grabbed the cuff of his jumpsuit.

"You're supposed to be taking us to your leader, little squirt."

Naruto pouted, "Oh yeah..."

He started to walk again, but stopped.

"Hey! I know a way to get there faster!" He turned around and smiled, "This'll be your first lesson to becoming a ninja. Running!"

"Uh, dork? We _know_ how to run," Amanda pointed out.

"Pfft," Naruto waved his hand, "The way normal people run wastes energy, and takes twice as long to get to your destination. If you just leave your arms behind you," he demonstrated, "You'll go twice as fast!"

The girls looked at him suspiciously, but copied his movement.

"Ok, now...GO!"

Naruto took off, followed by the mildly shocked girls.

"Holy crap! It works!" Frankie yelled excitedly. She turned to her right to see that Hunter was running normally.

"Why don't you run like a ninja Hunter-chan?"

She grunted.

"I don't listen to blondes."

"B-but I'm a blonde..." Frankie sniffed, "You don't listen to me?"

"Mm...No."

A few minutes later, they found themselves outside the door of the Konoha ruler. Naruto knocked. "Come in," a voice called out. So they did.

First of all, no one thought it would be a girl leader. She was at her desk, which had stacks of paper on it, drinking sake (alcohol). She looked up at the girls.

"So this is the group I sent out for, huh?" The Hokage slurred slightly.

"Yes ma'am," Dalton stepped forward, "I'm Dalton, their escorter."

She nodded. He then pointed to each one of the girls and introduced them. She chuckled quietly.

"Oh, by the way, that's Granny Tsunade," Naruto blurted out, and the girls jumped. Everyone had forgotten he was there, since he had been quiet for once.

Tsunade shook her head at Naruto, then looked back to the girls and smirked.

"Of course, no one's going to call me that,_ right_?"

The group shook their heads vigorously.

"Good." She stood up and walked out from behind her desk, "You lot shall refer to me as Hokage. That's it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," They said in unison.

Tsunade clapped her hands together, "Great! Now it's time to put you all in squads." She got to her door and turned around, "Shizune, tell the four genin leaders I want them to meet me outside the Academy. They're getting new team members."

Shizune is Tsunade's assistant, just so you know.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" She saluted her and ran out of the room.

Tsunade looked at them, "Coming?" Then she walked out the door. The group anxiously followed.


End file.
